


The night before Christmas

by basaltgrrl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for <a href="http://thesmallhobbit.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://thesmallhobbit.livejournal.com/"><b>thesmallhobbit</b></a>, for my own personal Yuletide. I believe there will have to be a sequel to this piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The night before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/gifts).



 

"Hello?  Anyone home?  John?"  DI Lestrade let the door fall shut behind him and stared up the dark, inhospitable staircase.  "I've got the wine, and the stuff you wanted me to pick up!"

There was no answer, no sound from either Mrs. Hudson's flat or the distant recesses above.

With a sigh he started up the stairs, feeling the last eighteen hours of frantic on-duty activity in the leaden tiredness of his legs and the burning brand of tight neck muscles.  He had hoped for a greeting.  Something worth coming "home" to, anyway.  A hand with the groceries?  Anything?

Still, Christmas eve with John and Sherlock was better than home alone, or at the office flipping through the remaining paperwork.  John would ensure that there was something warm to drink, something unspoiled.  Or rather, he would, since he had the three bags of miscellaneous food items in his arms.

He reached the upper landing and fumbled for the doorknob.


End file.
